


Call it a Trade

by Lisamc21



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Duplex romance, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mariah Carey - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Patrick Brewer is thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21
Summary: David and Patrick live on each side of a duplex. David has been pining harder than a tree since he'd met his neighbor six months earlier. Patrick's thoughtfulness finally has David willing to take a risk.For the prompt "do I want to know."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050848
Comments: 31
Kudos: 157





	Call it a Trade

David settled onto one of the Adirondack chairs in his postage stamp-sized shared backyard and set a bottle of red and two glasses on the table. Hopefully Patrick would join him.

They’d grown close in the six months since David had moved in into one side of the duplex. They’d become friends on David’s moving day when Patrick had introduced himself and offered to set up David’s sound system. David had fallen for him an hour later when he’d began singing along with the Mariah Carey song David had played to test the sound. He’d spent most of his time since pining over a sexy business consultant whose ass was more distracting than texting while driving.

David reached up to flip on the outdoor cafe lights he’d bought and Patrick had hung. A minute later, Patrick’s glass door slid open like he was answering the bat signal. A reference he could begrudgingly make with Patrick’s insistence they watch a superhero movie for every rom-com. Ugh. He had it bad.

“The lights are pretty!” A young girl, who the hell knew how old, in a pink tutu and lime green fleece jacket, ran outside and spun in circles as she looked up at the lights.

“Kaitlyn, we’ve got to get your stuff packed up. Your mom will be here any minute.”

“Pleeaaaaaaaaaase.”

David tugged his lips between his teeth when he heard Patrick’s sigh. “Okay. Two minutes.” Patrick walked outside, and David gaped at him. Patrick had make-up on that looked like it had been applied by someone with their non-dominant hand while wearing a blindfold and being just shy of black-out drunk. Or a kid. Glittery eyeshadow up to his faint eyebrows, garish red blush, and a sparkly pink lipstick colored outside the lines. 

“Um. Do I want to know how that happened?”

Patrick groaned when he saw David.

“I think Patrick looks pretty like a princess.” She was adorable with her messy braids and missing front tooth.

“Patrick looks _very_ pretty. Almost as pretty a princess as you.” She beamed, and he glanced up and found Patrick smiling fondly at them. “Are you babysitting him tonight?”

She giggled. “Yes. I had to put him in time out _twice_.”

David gasped. “Well, Patrick is _very_ naughty.” Even with the low light and awful red blush smeared adjacent to Patrick’s cheek bones, his natural blush was plain as day.

“Time to pack up. Your mom said she’s taking you for pizza after this.”

“Pizza!” The girl waved at David then ran past Patrick into his home.

“A girl after my own heart.”

“That empty glass for me?”

“Of course.” David smiled. “I have makeup remover if you need it.”

“Thank you. I need it.” Patrick winked, then went back inside.

Soon they were settled in their chairs and finishing off the bottle in a familiar domestic comfort that always left David with an ache that made it hard to fall asleep.

“How’d you get roped into babysitting?” 

“Uh, it was a favor.”

“You must owe someone big if you let your face get painted like that.”

Patrick laughed. “Something like that.”

“Do they owe you or you owe them?” David topped off their glasses.

“I guess you could call it a trade.” Patrick cleared his throat. “Hey, are you planning to buy tickets to the Mariah Carey show?”

David turned toward him. “Excuse em moi? How do _you_ know Mariah is coming in November?”

As far as shrugs went, Patrick’s seemed nonchalant, but David knew Patrick’s body language better than his own. That shrug meant he’d done something thoughtful but didn’t want to make a thing of it. Like setting out David’s trash when he forgot or making double batches of soup so David had lunches. 

“What if I told you that you didn’t need to buy tickets?”

David snorted. “I’d say you’re an idiot because I _will not_ pass up the opportunity to see my favorite diva in the flesh after missing her—“

“—Caution World Tour last year because Stevie was in the hospital with appendicitis. I know.” Patrick grinned at him.

David huffed out a breath. He was still low-key mad at Stevie for that. Irrational, but he didn’t care. “What are you saying?”

Patrick took a casual sip but his body was tense. “My company has a box at the arena and my boss said I could tickets if I babysat her daughter tonight. So, you don’t have to buy any when they go on sale next week if you want these.” 

All the air left David’s body. It took a long moment to collect himself. “You offered to babysit and let a kid _cover your face with makeup_ so I could see Mariah?”

“In a suite so—“

“—I don’t have to be in a crowd with sweaty people?”

Patrick shrugged again. 

David sprang to his feet and yanked Patrick up to kiss him. Patrick’s lips fit against David’s like a key to a lock. He wrapped hands around Patrick’s neck and waist, as Patrick cupped the side of David’s face while deepening their kiss. Tongues negotiated territory, hands wandered, and hearts connected until they were both gasping for air. They leaned their foreheads against each other’s and filled the evening’s silence with breathless laughter. 

“All it took for you to finally kiss me was me procuring Mariah Carey tickets? If I’d have known that, I would have done it months ago.” Patrick grinned.

David opted for the unfamiliar path of sincerity over the well-worn one of teasing. “No. All it took was you consistently being the kindest and most thoughtful person I’ve ever known. And for me to stop being an idiot.”

“Even when you’re an idiot, I like you.” The hearts in Patrick’s eyes seemed to swirl around them and expand into balloons that pulled them into the air and leaving David feeling like he was floating.

“I like you too. Maybe even more than Mariah Carey,” he said with a smile against Patrick’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was built around the concept of Patrick letting a kid put make-up on him as a roundabout way of doing something nice for David. Or, a study of the random ass ways to get David and Patrick to their first kiss in under 1,000 words. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
